The complexity of keeping honeybees is increasing and the economic viability of honeybee cultivation is threatened. The 2014-2015 honeybee report released by the USDA in May of 2015 estimates that 42% of all registered honeybee hives kept in the United States do not survive a year. Sustainable loss rates are predicted in the 15-18% range. The causes of many of these losses are unknown. Hive loss represents a significant factor in the economics of beekeeping in the United States. In light of the foregoing, the honeybee industry, necessary for pollination and honey production, is at significant risk.
While the loss rates dip into the industry accepted range of sustainability, the increase in effort required to achieve these rates is significant. There are two components to the cost increases, increase in labor and increase in material. The distribution of feed and medications for the control of hive disease and nutritional management is a significant resource investment for beekeepers seeking to reduce hive losses.
What may be needed is new systems and methods for the distribution of feed and medications to bee hives. If the foregoing costs could be managed through such a new system and method, it may be possible to reap the promised sustainability from the reduced hive loss numbers.